


Nuke'em all

by AntivanCrowe



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntivanCrowe/pseuds/AntivanCrowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika didn't really care about getting his wounds seen by a doctor. It was a wasteland and who could you trust? Gon didn't seem to care about his wishes though. Fallout!au Leopika</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kurapika didn’t want to be stuck in this situation. He didn’t want to be stuck being treated by some random doctor (he honestly thought he had no idea what he was doing), but it was better than dying. It was also better than seeing Gon cry. That boy’s face when he cried made Kurapika feel guilty and just want to die then and there. 

The doctor sighed as Kurapika’s body tensed. 

“Listen, I know it’s hard, but I need you to relax.” He sounded irritated which made gave the blonde an even fouler mood. 

“You’ve been shot in the leg. I need to get the bullet out and with your leg tensed it makes it harder.” Kurapika could see the man’s dark eyes showing care and honestly, it made him feel a little better. 

At least the man didn’t look like he was going to fuck over them. At least not yet. He might’ve said something sincere to the doctor, but Kurapika was annoyed by the whole situation.

“This place isn’t exactly sanitary.” The man narrowed his eyes and looked like he was about to retort, but bite his lip instead.

“I don’t care how sanitary you think it is. The bullet needs to come out!” The dark haired doctor went back to inspecting his leg.

“’Pika! He’s trying to help!” Great. Now Gon had yelled at him.

The doctor went back to his ministrations and pulled out a needle. 

“What. Is that?” Kurapika ground out. He didn’t want any needles being stuck into him. 

“It’s just some med-x.” The blonde scoffed at the older male as he injected it into him. He gave a small grunt and the doctor shook his head in mirth.

“So how’d you get shot? Raiders?” Polite conversation? 

“Like I’d let a raider get this close to me. No, it was those dreaded spiders. I should’ve stayed long enough to kill that bastard.” Kurapika could feel his eyes turn red at the mentioned phantom troupe. 

The man looked like he was about to say something, but the look Gon gave him made him shut his mouth. 

Kurapika could feel the medication kick in and started to feel drowsy. He finally noticed the doctor put the bullet on a pan. He started to disinfect the wound; Kurapika felt this god-awful drugs kick in. He closed his heavy eyelids and took a deep breath.

“Thank you, Dr. Palidiknight! Is Kurapika going to be okay?” Gon’s excited voice filled the room and one could just hear the jump in his step when he got a reply from the doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio ponders upon his patient and his benefactor.

Leorio knew that he wasn’t like most folks in the wasteland. He had come from a vault. He was born in the vault and he expected to die in the vault. Sure he didn’t expect to find the overseer gone mad and just try and kill everyone. That man was insane!  
He was the vault medic and with that came a lot of privileges in the vault. Like he could skip out of the meetings without being noticed. Which so happened to be the meeting that the overseer decided to kill him and everyone else.  
The medic was not prepared to go in the wasteland. Hell, the man complained about flickering lights all the time in the clinic. So, when he escaped from the desolate vault (rotting corpses do nothing for décor) he was freaked out.

He could definitely handle the radroaches. No problem for Leorio Palidiknight. Everything else sucked. EVERYTHING. People wanted to kill you, ghouls wanted to kill you, honestly what didn’t want to kill you? 

It took Leorio a while to find a good place to settle. He only found this place due to a kid. A kid. Apparently, this kid’s family was influential in the darker dealings of the world. He had constantly made fun of Leorio, but that didn’t stop him from getting the funds to help Leorio set-up his clinic.

Killua, the kid, never let anything go. He was a bit sarcastic at times, but he meant well. Leorio asked why he helped him once and they stared at eachother for a while. 

“I was bored.” He drawled on. 

Sometimes, life wasn’t fair. Especially, in the wasteland.  
\--  
Leorio sighed as he watched his distrustful patient’s chest go up and down with his breathing. The blonde hadn’t wanted to be treated, but his younger companion insisted. Speaking of the boy, he had gotten along with Killua extremely well.  
Suddenly, the blonde’s hands started to twitch and his eyes fluttered open. Leorio had to admit the blonde was quite the attractive person. His blonde hair was fair and soft (he touched it once!) and his eyes were a deep brown. 

“Where?” He wondered as his voice croaked from lack of use.

“Kurapika!” The boy, Gon, called over as he saw his friend awake. 

Leorio blinked as he went next to the blonde checking his vitals. Everything looked okay, except the death glare that was getting tossed his way.

“Hey, don’t be like that.” Leorio laughed and the look the blonde gave him made his heart stop.

He looked rather incredulous. Then he started to laugh. The melodious sound coming from his lips startled Leorio that the man would even laugh. 

“Killua! Kurapika’s awake.” Not that Killua had a giant interest in Kurapika, but the white-haired boy bounced over.

“So, Dr. Palidiknight. How much will this cost?” Kurapika seemed to be in a better mood, but the way he said it made Leorio want to scream. 

Was he teasing him?

“Err, 50 Caps.” Leorio mumbled as he walked out of the clinic and lit a cigarette. 

\--

“Here you are.” Kurapika handed Leorio the money and they were set on their way. 

At least that’s what Leorio thought. 

“Hey, old man. You gonna be okay if I leave you?” Killua seemed raring to go with his new found friend.

“What? Why are you going with them?” This brat was acting strange again.

“Gon piqued my interest. He says they got a settlement. I want to check it out. I also hear they might need a doctor. Wouldn’t you rather be in a place surrounded by people than nowhere land?” So, Killua was acting part as his investor.

Wait. What?

“Don’t I get a say in this?”

“It was just an idea. If he doesn’t want to don’t worry about. Kurapika’s voice flowed through the clinic and Leorio wanted to hit himself.

“Err, That’s not what I meant. I mean it would be nice to see people every day.” The Doctor wasn’t against the idea it was just sudden.

“Nothings set in stone old man. I wanna look around before we move your clinic. I’ll get back to you!” With that said Killua ran over to Gon and the two them started playing like the kids they were.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve seen Gon this happy.” Kurapika smiled as he walked off. 

It was a first for Leorio to see Killua act like a kid. Maybe the wasteland wasn’t so bad.


End file.
